The Song Of The Bird
by Yukie1231
Summary: Magnus is a cruel person. AU. He is only 21, has everything, but a kind heart. A girl thet will entwine Alexander and Bane together by fate. The Song Of The Bird, and the story of the Maiden Bird, shall bring them together. Piece by Piece. AlecXMagnus.


**The Song Of The Bird**

**Yukie:** I wanted to enlighten everyone with this story, more like an extra XDD

**(READ THIS)**Most of this plot dosen't belong to me, belongs to the anime Air, it is truely beautiful and heartful, this is mostly on Magnus and his past, now worries and please don't skip this -extra chapter- it has Magnus written all over it and explains him more, but the plot with the girl comes from Air, so yup, it's a beautiful anime and please, pretty please listen to this song -from Air- while reading this, please please do, I highly recommend it, and don't call me a spoiler person, because I stopped in the middle...Why? Because I was actually motivated by the song...not the anime, I was about to put this up for another idea, then the the song came to my mind, I was about to help find the reason in life, but then I was like..No, I wan't a different plot.

So before you flame me and call me a 'bad' person, I didn't even see the end so, ne. lol childish XD I am.

Disclaimer: Do not own CC's characters, or any plot you remember from Air, but all the other plot and ideas are mine.

Enjoy! -I wasn't finish with my sorrowful state-...sorry...All of this is in Third or Magnus's POV, etc

The song! Highly RECOMMEND IT! DO IT!..Seriously, it sets the tone of the whole chapter..So listen to it and read this, repeat it as you read this etc..I'm serious, do it. ^.^ Also I read the whole story out loud and did voices whenever Magnus or somebody was talking and it adds more feeling.

Not really romance, but it ties in with fate, and how Magnus And Alec, shall be..together.

lol the story of the maiden, I made most of it up XD since I don't remember at all the story, they didn't give you much.

Link to the song..DO IT! also if you do (which I highly recommend, -yes, i'm begging- this story is long so just make the purrty song go on repeat)

http : / / www . you tube . com / watch?v=jjz9Ffymdis

XOXOXOXO

* * *

><p><strong>The Song of the Bird<strong>

**(Third Person POV:)**

**(Day One) **Stupid, stupid Ragnor! THE Magnus Bane didn't need training, I mean he's the best, the top dog, the bane of existence.

So why was the top model walking around aimlessly? Hell, he didn't even know. All the sparkly man knew was that he was pissed off and trying to cool off his steam. Stupid, stupid Ragnor! It's all his fault that he couldn't see Alec for awhile. Not that he really cared, but he needs the beauty to fall for him.

Cursing under his breath Magnus walked along a green terrain of grass, not sure how he got there but whatever. Not watching his step, the man stepped on something soft and white, lifting his foot Magnus saw this white bird like stuffed animal and looked at it. Shrugging, Magnus had no time to pick up stupid toys.

The ones he never had... Before he walked off he heard a soft feminine voice.

"Excuse? Mister? Can you pick up Tori?" Whipping his head back, Magnus looked into sky blue eyes. It was a little girl, no larger than the fence that kept her in and kept the bird away from her. Looking up Magnus finally looked up at the building he was walking infront of.

A hosipital.

Magnus looked at her once again as she gripped onto the wired fence, looking with longing at the toy that was left a little behind him. Turning around Magnus picked up the bird and whiped away the dirt that was caught in the birds soft fur and walked towards the blonde haired little girl, handing the toy to her with no problem.

"Thank you," She murmured as she hugged the bird tightly looking up at Magnus with a grateful smile, which Magnus returned half-heartedly.

"You're welcome dear, why are you here?" He couldn't have cared less, "Where's your mother?" The blue eyes blinked at him for a few seconds. Smiling she answered with a huge grin.

"Mommy? Oh! Well mommy's dead sir, oh but daddy - - - mommy said he needed to do something important and left...But I haven't seen daddy for a long, long time, I hope he's okay, he use to give me gifts. See," Holding the stuff toy to the stunned Magnus, "Mister? Do you know where daddy is?"

Magnus just blinked at her...Why is she smiling? Why isn't she crying? Not really wanting to sound rude, Magnus answered instantly.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Huh?" She smiled wider. "Oh well Daddy use to say he loved my smile," She giggled. Then her eyes showed some sorrow. "Mommy did too, but I'll see her soon...Mr. Docter said to the nice nurse lady, I wasn't suppose to hear it, but, I really needed to go to the bathroom. But...He said i won't live any longer..I- I only had two months to live."

Magnus stared at the sweet little girls smiling face and frowned. "Well..What do you want?" Magnus asked harshly, realizing she had a grip on the man's jacket, she let go.

"S-sorry mister b-but would you play with me? Aunty's too busy to play with me, so can you?"

Magnus just stood there, but then smiled. "Sure, why not. I have nothing better to do" Jumping over the pathetic fence that he was sure was only for her. "Call me Magnus."

"O.K! Thank you, my name is Sora! The sky! Just like the sky! Thank you Mr. Maggie!"

Magnus' brow twitched, "Wha-" But stopped short by the little girl, no higher than his waist, hugging him tightly -bird in hand-, eyes widening in surprise, Magnus stiffened. But relaxed, petting her golden locks. "You're welcome, darling." He smiled for real.

She's just like Magnus.

"So what do you want to play?" He asked, prying her tiny hands off him.

"Umm..How about birds!" She exclaimed lifting her hands up towards th air, flapping them around as she ran off.

"H-hey!" Magnus yelled after her.

"Come catch the Mr. Maggie! Catch the bird!" She giggled, running around. Magnus was slightly uncomfortable, I mean, he just met her. But what can a kid do? Nothing much.

"O-o.k?" He slightly questioned, running awkwardly towards the little girl.

"Come on Mr. Maggie!" She laughed joyfully, the tone that could make anyone smile, even the birds that where in the trees seem to sing and 'laugh' with her.

Magnus was still slightly awkward, running -more like fast walking- towards her.

"Mr. Maggie?" She came to an halt and ran back to Magnus, "Are you okay? Do you need water? You're running funny." She asked, looking up at Magnus.

"I'm fine," Magnus coughed.

"Oh no!" She gasped suddenly. "Mr. Maggie's hurt!" She cried, the tears welling up in her eyes. "Don't go like mother Mr. Maggie," She cried, trying to catch her tears with the palm of hands. "D-don't go," She whispered. Falling to the ground and clenching the grass. "DON'T GO!"

Something was wrong with her, Magnus thought as he just stared at the little girl weeping on the ground, her mood going into overdrive, bi-polar, totally changing in the last minute.

"I-I'm right here," Magnus cooed, bending over and patting her back in awkward comfort, clearing his throat.

Nobody has ever 'needed' him before. No one ever cried for him before.

"Mr. Maggie?" She lifted her head, suddenly glomping him onto his back. "Sorry, Mr. Maggie," she whimpered. "I-I don't really know what happened. A break down? I think that's what they call it." She smiled. "Do you still want to play birds?" She asked.

"Um, sure." It was out of charactor for Magnus to be a loss of words, but as a child, he never played with anybody. "How do you play birds exactly?"

"Well, first I'll be the maiden bird, and you'll try your best to catch me, because in an old story, the young man was looking for a girl with wings and she could FLY! Can you believe that, she could fly high in the sky," She went on in excitement. "where the wind blows and she probabaly feels good, to see everything from up there." The blonde pointed up to the blue sky, Magnus just sat on the ground, listening. "Everything on the ground would look really small, even you Mr. Maggie, and you're huge," she exclaimed, waving her arms to show how big Magnus was. Sitting down next to him she wiggled and sat in is lap, startling the young model. "There's a girl with pretty wings in the sky." She murmured at Magnus, her voice changed into a less hyper one. "She's in the air flying against the wind, right at this moment. Flying free with the birds in the sky, singing their song and sharing stories, flying together up there...That's where I want to be,"

"What's so great about the sky?"

"I can finally be free and feel the air, let go of everything and feel no more pain right here," Sora pointed at her chest. "No more crying in pillows, I could cry in the clouds and finally see a rainbow up close. I wouldn't have to hide myself from anyone, I wouldn't dissapoint anyone."

"But you'd be lonely."

"Why don't you come with me Mr. Maggie?" She stated with a giggle shifting her position in Magnus' lap. "But that's no possible, I will come visit you and Aunty, but If I never come back, I will alway be right here." She smiled as she put a hand on where Magnus' heart would be. "I will be a memory that I hope will never be forgotten."

"I see." Magnus answered, looking at the birds in the sky, chirping and flying free.

"OKAY! Let us play birds!" She cheered, getting off Magnus and running around. "No one's watching you Mr. Maggie. So run, run! Like you never ran before and catch the Maiden Bird,"

Withought another word, Magnus would never think he'd do this. He shouldn't act like he always those, he should be a friend, to the little girl, Sora, who will die in a two months.

"I'll get you Maiden Bird!" Magnus smiled sorrowfully.

"Ahh! You will never find me, I'm high in the sky, flying free.."

* * *

><p><strong>(Magnus' POV)<strong>

**(Day Two)** What to strike me to come back the next day, ignoring the constant yells from Ragnor and come back? I truly don't know. I spent the whole day with Sora. Till the sun set in the sky and she had to go. Mostly, because I promised her I would come back, I have a week before I'm getting out of D.C so why don't a spend it with her? Did I want to? Was it just pity I was feeling for the little girl?...Or Maybe it was because she was just like me, who dosen't have a mom or dad, or friends as a child to call to 'play'. Was it because, I could atleast be here for the little girl -unlike myself who was left alone- even for a little while.

Walking till I got ot the hosipital, I saw Sora standing infront of the fence, waiting for me. With that pathetic toy bird with her..Tomi was that it? Tora? Ugh whatever, don't care.

With a smile I approached her, jumping over the little fence.

"So how was your morning darling?"

"It was fine Mr. Maggie, but the man kept on putting needles in me. See?" Lifting up her sleeve, I could see the many band-aids on her arm.

"Yes, I see."

"Do you want to play today?" She asked, holding the bird in her arms. She was wearing a white dress that looked like a hospital gown, but it was long and went to her knees. "How old are you Mr. Maggie?"

"Oh? I'm 21," I answered, picking her up and walking around till we got to a tree.

"Really? Doc' says I'm 10 or something."

She's 10 She looked no older than like seven.

"Oh really? When's your birthday?" I asked, setting her on one of the branches, one of the many trees that covered this green terrain.

"Birthday?..Ummm I don't know."

What? No birthday?

"Hmm? Really? A birthday is a special thing."

"Really? B-but I don't have one," she lowered her head like she should be shameful of this, "I-I'm sorry."

Poor child.

"No, no, no, how about in five days, that will be your birthday," I smiled, since I'll be leaving for training then.

"Really?"

"Yes, we'll celebrate it... together." Even though I've only known you for a day. You're going to die in 2 months, so I'll just be kind, even just for a little while.

"O.k..I want one present Mr. Maggie," She giggled, jumping out of the tree and into my arms as I sat her down and myself againt the trunk.

"What will it be."

I can get her anything, money, a job? To model, a game, anything.

"Not in a helicopter, but I want to fly."

Everything but that.

"Oh..."

I can't give her that, no one can fly without wings, unless you're skydiving, but that's not what she wants, she wants real wings and to fly effortlessly. Without any worry.

"You can't get me that...Can you?" She murmured softly, hiding her eyes in the hems of her sleeves. "You can't. No one can, it's impossible isn't it? But, if that ever comes true, if someone can grant my wish, I'll give them Tori."

I can't give her that. I'm sorry.

"No. I'll try my best to help you fly, no worries darling. I'll try my best, and you'll fly."

"Promise?" She smiled, lifting up her little finger.

"Promise," I assured her and myself, I promise you that I will try my best. I confirmed it with my pinky finger.

* * *

><p><strong>(Day three) <strong>I played the Maiden Bird game with her all day yesterday, also this other game, where the bird, Toru? Tiro? Would talk to her and I'll be there helping, brushing her hair as she told me many things. Today I was playing with her hair as we talked.

"Mr. Maggie?" she said my name softly.

"Hmm?" I hummed, closing my eyes and feeling the air hit my face.

"The Maiden Bird had a story," Sora giggled, "But it's not finished."

"How so?" I asked, braiding her hair.

I'm not a kind of person to care, hmmp, no way. But I can offer my kindness to her, I mean she's going to die anyway.

Don't get attach, never get attach, everyone that I get attached to, will have a horrible fate.

She's going to die, soon enough.

Don't get attach.

Never get attach, or they'll always hurt you in the end, no matter how much you love them, at the end..They'll always hurt me.

"Well there was a young man who seeked out the Maiden Bird, but that's all I know, mother used to tell me the story, but I don't remember anything but her face and the story, I don't even remember daddy's face. Doctor saids my memory is failing on me...But I want to remember everything. Docter said to the nice nurse lady, I'll forget everything, around the time I die, I'll forgot everything. But! I don't want to forget!" I could her her sobbing, but I couldn't see her face. "I don't want to forget you Mr. Maggie!" She cried, ripping her head towards me as her braids fall out and land on her body, strands blowing in the wind as they also seem to wipe away the tears, "I don't want to forget our time together, it's been alittle while, b-but Mr. Maggie is special, he cares about me, don't you Mr. Maggie?"

No, I don't.

No.

"Yes darling, I do." I DO NOT CARE FOR YOU, I don't care for anyone.

"Thank you for caring about me Mr. Maggie. No one cares about me but the doctors, but that's probably becuase Aunty has a lot of money."

I see, I'm probably like that too, I have a lot of money. Does Ragnor care about me? Probably not, he's just my Manager.

I want to be cared about too. Love me Alec. Too bad I won't be able to love you back.

"But maybe, just maybe, could you tell the story of the Maiden Bird to me?"

"I'm going to be busy tonight, but I can do it tommorow night and I'll tell you the day after that."

"Oh, o.k!" She giggled, poking me in my belly button. "You have a small belly button," she giggled as I started to tickle her. She yelled at me, laughing at me to stop, still laughing with her eyes, pretending to pout at me but Sora couldn't help but smile.

I poked her on her forehead in return, "Ok Maiden Bird," I smirked, "since I've been chasing you for so long, it's time for the Maiden Bird to go one her journey and find me."

"Find you?"

"Yes," I nodded, "I've guess I've been on the ground for too long, so lend me your wings and catch me. Sora, I also love your smile"

She smiled in reply, "..O.k!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Day Four)<strong>

Last night I didn't have the time to search for the story of the Maiden Bird, so I guess I'll do it tonight and tell her tommorow.

Yesterday was what you may call, fun. I laughed a lot, really laughed. Like, I've never laughed that much before, this girl, Sora. She's something special, I only wish that after she died, I want someone who can make me laugh, really laugh, not fake.

Don't get attach.

She'll die in the end.

But don't think of that, It'll be two months from now...two months too soon.

To bad I'll be leaving D.C on the day after her birthday, but I'll come back, I'll come back, right before she dies.

I will, I will be there to hold her hands when she dies, so in two months, when she does, I WILL be there to help her fly...If only I could, she'll die, knowing that I never kept her promise, but my promise was that I'll try my best, dosen't mean I'll succeed.

After playing with her, for yet again, the whole day, I went home, and tryed to find the story of the Maiden Bird, but they're was never the whole story...Damn.

Sitting here in hotel balcony right outside of Ragnor and my room, a laptop set in my lap, trying to google this stupid thing.

Maiden Bird, Maiden bird, who knows the story of the Maiden Bird? Picking up my phone as it reflected the moonlight I dialed Ragnor's number.

"Yes?" A calm voice answered from the other end.

"Ragnor come out here," I demanded and then, closed the phone without another word. Not a moment later Ragnor walked in, in his white robe -just like me-.

"What do you want Magnus?" He asked, setting himself on the chair next to me. The city lights cascading below us.

"I need help." He waited patiently for me to continue. Clearing my throat I may as well. "I met this..person and-"

"Magnus are you dating someone! Finally?"

Glaring at him for interupting, I continued, "She-"

"Oh ho, ho, and it's a women."

Sighing heavily, I took in a few breaths. Resist the urge to punch, resist. "She," I went on with more irritable voice, "wanted to know of a story, probably one of those old, ancient ones. You, know," I waved my hair in a nonchalant way.

"No. I don't. But Magnus really? What kind of women are you trying to imp-"

"Shut up! Ragnor she's 10 for all that's damned, shut the hell up!" I snapped.

"Hmmm I never knew you striked as a pedophile."

OKAY, that's it!

Kicking the patio chair away, I growled and stormed into the suite and slammed the translucent glass. Plomping down onto the golden bed, I started to change.

"What are you doing?"

Ignoring him, I threw on a black shirt and sparkly skinny jeans and stepped out of the suite.

"Magnus? Magnus? MAGN-" Cutting him off with the slam of the door, I stalked off. Trying to cool my head. Leaving the back way -since reporters and etc, will be out-

...Well that was..STUPID! I acted like a child, but I guess adults are really no different, don't understand? Don't dare to deny, that you want attention, to want to be loved, to be cared for. I won't listen to the denial. It's true, and we get angry when others don't agree with us. The stupid god damn wars of death. We are all children. Getting angry and throwing a tantrum, adults just do the same thing, kind of, they just do stupid things. We are, such perfect humans...

Well that's interesting, I'm pretty sure I wore this jacket once before..okay eww. Searching the right pocket was my phone. Well isn't that nice. The left one..what the hell? A piece of paper? It was a little and blue, unfolding it, I saw the name.

Xander.

Oh heavens. He hate that boy, not sure why, but whenever I just look at his calm no it all face. Who else wants to punch that pretty boys face in? Anybody?

Hmmm, interesting. I shall call him. Not sure why, but he's smart. He might as well know the story. There's a 99.9% chance he will hang up on me, but fuck it, I will.

Dialing the number, I held the cold piece of metal against my ear. First ring, second ring...I'm waiting.

"HEYY! Who the hell calls Xander?" This voice, I blinked, it's so fucking familiar. "Well it's THE Izely Smith and you better have a good shittin' reason to call me! Interupting my damn game of LIFE!."

...oh shit, I hate this lady.

* * *

><p><strong>(Alec's POV)<strong>

It's been alittle more than a week since the wild and crazy party..I'd rather not think about it. Xander had just stepped out to get, I think something to eat. He wanted to make us a late dinner instead of room service, so now Izely was yelling at somebody. Scooting closer I tilted my head in confusion.

"Oh ho ho! It's you! Fucky little bastard, you think you can just call in the middle of the night! What gives you the right! Who do you think you are!" Izely yelled into the poor phone, I felt bad for it and for the person on the other end. Who was it?

"Izely?" I tried to interupt. With no avail I scooted away, maybe Xander's in the hall or something.

"MAGNUS BANE!"

With those words, I stopped dead in my tracks. Magnus? Magnus! How did he get Xander's cell phone number? Listening to the conversation near the door, i don't think Izely even aknowledge my existence.

"Huh? You want to know what!" Izely barked once more. I've been getting use to her screams.

"HEEEELL TO THE NOO!" ...Nevermind, I think my ears are bleeding.

After while with more screaching of that wretched word: no. The yelling dead down.

"Fine! Fine I'll tell you! I'M EXCITED! OOHH my mother use to tell this story to me!" She joyfully smiled. Well, that's different, what happened to the yelling.

"What's going on?"

Jumping almost five feet up into the sky and my heart almost escaping my throat I turned around to see beautiful silver eyes staring at me. Beautiful? I mean-.

"What are you doing?" Oh how i love his accent. Magnus has a slight one too, i just can't pin point where it's from.

"X-Xander."

"That is I," He smiled, tilting his head to peer through the door at Izely. "What is she doing? Bloody hell..she's got my phone."

"OKAY, OKAY, EHEM.

This story, of a long, long journey is one passed down from mother to child. There once was a boy in an old town. Nothing special, nothing at all. He was told from his mother, and his mother's mother. That. That there's with wings in the sky. She's in the air flying against the wind with her wings out spread even now."

I looked at Xander but found him staring attentivley at Izely. I just listened.

"The mother and the mother's mother searched for the girl with wings, but with no avail. So the son, tried to find The Maiden Bird.

As her grew older, his mother died, so he carried on what she had failed. Going from town to town, trying to find a living and The Maiden Bird. One day, he settled into alittle town near the ocean. Nothing very special, he would leave in a week or so. Sleeping on a little gray wall over the beach, he slepted. When he woke up, he saw this girl. With blonde hair and blue eyes.

-OKAYY well some people tell what she looked like differently, but my care taker told me this version...no Bane I will not repeat it..Shut up bastard..EHEM, back to the story-"

I couldn't hear what Magnus was saying but i could hear Izely just fine..What's this about a Maiden Bird?

"She had a dream, she wanted to fly really bad, that was her only dream, she had no family except for her Aunt. But, the women never had time for a family, the women was cold and distant. So that left the girl alone. When the boy saw her it was no pleasant surprise. They became friends in a meer matter of days. He even been to her house for dinner and played together.

One day, she started to have 'dreams' ones that she just slepted and slepted through. There was a girl talking to her, a girl with wings speaking to her. Each day, the dreams got worse and worse.

Was it because of him?

As the number of stars in heavens, as the number of kaya trees in the mountains. Greater than the numbers of the seven autumn flowers, my beloved child sleeps..

Everyone that gets even a little close to her grows far away, because of her emotionally breakdowns they stay away. He started to hurt too, and so, he moved away.

When he came back, she was weak and unable to walk, her Aunt finally started to love her again, to be a family. And he stayed with her, for a long while.

On one fateful day, she wanted to go to the beach, so they Aunt and him both took her. She wanted to walk along the beach by herself, each step she took, drawned her closer to him, each step was weary and she finally got to her Aunt, hugging her tighty, and died in her arms.

She was the spirit of The Maiden Bird, she spread out her wings, and flew gracefully to the sky infront of everyone-"

"Then she got shot down by arrows, as the bloody body hung there," Xander interupted, I think Magnus could hear him, becuase he got closer to the phone. "against the full moon, her beaten body dissapeared in bright light," Xander continued. "That was the end of that Maiden Bird, the Aunt, went on a journey, she was going to find her, no matter what. Chase and chase, over and over again, The Maiden Bird will be found and will be lost again. As she flies in the air, you can only find her spirit wondering inside someone, someone who needs to be found. But will always be lost, who will find The Maiden Bird?"

"HEYYY XANDER! That was..DIFFERENT! My version was that she flew up into the sky and flowned on forever more! WHY IS YOURS SO DEPRESSING!"

"Because Izy," He rolled his eyes, "I pratically lived in a bar, folklore and stories I've heard many of them. This is the most accurate version."

"It's depressing," Izely pouted.

"Yeah I know."

It was sad...but it's only a little fairy tale story.

"Don't look down Alec," feeling someone put his hand on my head I looked up. "It's only a mere story, nothing to beat yourself up about," playing with a strand of my hair, Xander smiled once more than walked away.

"WHAT! DAMN BASTARD HUNG UP! FUCKIN' BANE! NOT EVEN A THANK YOU!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Magnus' POV)<strong>

**(Day Five) **Today I told her the story of The Maiden Bird, she cried with joy, sadness and laughter

"I want to find the girl Mr. Maggie, and maybe then, she can grant my wish!"

"Okay maybe someday."

Why do I stay with this child? I care for nobody? Why should I?

"YES! And I want Mr. Maggie to come with me too, because I LOVE YOU." Ahh yes that's why. "Mr. Maggie?"

"Yes?" I answered as she settled in my lap.

"I've been having scary dreams," I waited for her to continue, "This person, it's talking to me, I'm not sure who it is, but it is telling me to forget and 'fly' away. I can't see its face it's to fuzzy."

...Hmmm that's weird, well people have strange dreams all the time.

"It's fine darling, let us just play today"

"OKAY!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Day Six) <strong>She had a dream again, I'm not sure what, but she still seemed very cheerful, but very forgetful, I think she's okay.

I settled into my chair and decided to look for something, anything, something to entertain me. I haven't talked to Alec for awhile, she's been on my mind too much.

Ragnor's very asleep at the moment, it's only 11 a.m. I bought her flowers today, they're in my car. After tommorow I'm heading off, atleast I can be there for her before. I should get to the hospital early. I should get some rest. I can maybe-

*Ring, Ring*

The phone in my jacket vibrated and emitted sound as I looked at the number.

Unidentified.

"Hello?" Who the hell is calling me?

"Are you someone by the name of, uhh, Mr. Maggie?"

Only Sora calls me that. "Magnus, what do you want?" I snapped.

"This is Doctor Moore, I'm Sora's doctor, Sora has been calling out your name, something is emotionally wrong with this girl, she's been crying for about an hour now. Nothing we do has calmed her down. We looked into her book and found only your number and her Aunts. We've trying to contact the women but it never works, can you come over and-"

"I'll be right over."

W-what happened? What's wrong? Her breakdowns never last for more than a couple of minutes?

Something is happening? But what?

_'One day, she started to have 'dreams' ones that she just slepted and slepted through. There was a girl talking to her, a girl with wings speaking to her. Each day, the dreams got worse and worse.'_

No, no that's just some stupid fairy tale. A myth.

As I arrived into the hosipital, I went straight for her room. I remember the number 77.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

Opening the door I saw atleast three people holding her down...Sora. She was crying, the tears kept on coming and coming, her eyes where the palest blue I have ever seen.

"LET ME G-GO." She cried over and over again.

"Hold her down Maria, we will inject some-"

"No." Turning around they saw me calmly standing there. "Can I talk to her, just leave it to me."

"Sir, I don't think that's very-"

"No," the doctor interupted one of the nurses. "I've seen him many times, if anyone can stop her it's him."

No shit I can do it.

When the left, my shell was shattered.

Sora? My face was a surprised when she kepted on crying. "Sora?"

"W-who's there? "

"It's me," I hate this name, "Mr. Maggie."

"Mr. Maggie?"

"Yes, Sora it's me."

She stopped screaming and looked up at me with pale eyes, they looked blinded.

"I don't know you."

What?.."Sora look it's your friend, it's me, Mr. Maggie."

"No, I don't know who you are," the voice that held these words, where calm, not Sora's. "I know nobody with such a name, no one. Who is this? Are you here to take me away?"

"What?"

"Are you going to take me away? You said we'll fly together, you said you would."

_'Doctor saids my memory is failing on me...But I want to remember everything. Docter said to the nice nurse lady, I'll forget everything, around the time I die, I'll forgot everything. But! I don't want to forget!'_

"Sora? Have you forgotten me?"

"Forgotten who?"

"Hmmmm," It kinda aches..my heart it feels like it's been clenched, "There is a person you know, he is a very important person to you." It's quite painful, talking about yourself to another who has forgotten.

"Why is that?"

"His name was Mr. Maggie."

"Mr. Maggie?"

"Yes darling," I crept closer as she sat on the hospital bed, I shifted myself next to her, "He promised you something, he promised you that he could make you fly high in the sky 'where the wind blows and it probabaly feels good, to see everything from up there. Everything on the ground would look really small, even Mr. Maggie, and he's huge. There's a girl with pretty wings in the sky." I murmured to her the almost exact words she had spoken to me. "She's in the air flying against the wind, right at this moment. Flying free with the birds in the sky, singing their song and sharing stories, flying together up there...That's where you want to be."

"It is, isn't it." She nodded slowly. "But where's Mr. Maggie! He said he would didn't he? So where is he?"

"He couldn't make it today,"

It's me Sora, I'm him, don't you remember me?

"So he told me to help you fly like The Maiden Bird."

"What's The Maiden Bird?" She was crying as she said this, like the outer voice didn't remember, but the one that remembered was weeping. She didn't even notice the tears streaming down her face.

"Hmmm let me tell you the story, ehem," I mimicked what Izely did weakly. Trying to remember most of it and keeping it as happy as can be.

"This story, of a long, long journey is one passed down from mother to child. There once was a boy in an old village. Nothing special, nope. He was told from his mother, and his mother's mother. That there's a girl with wings in the sky. She's in the air flying against the wind with her wings out spread even now."

"Why is that?"

"Because she is needed to be found, here let me explain.

The mother and the mother's mother searched for the girl with wings, but with no avail. So the son, tried to find The Maiden Bird.

As her grew older, his mother died, so he carried on what she had failed. Going from town to town, trying to find a living and The Maiden Bird. One day, he settled into alittle town near the ocean. Nothing very special, he would leave in a week or so. Sleeping on a little gray wall over the beach, he slepted. When he woke up, he saw this girl. With blonde hair and blue eyes."

I told her everything, even the part where she died, but the one Xander told me, I altered it a bit.

"She was the spirit of The Maiden Bird, she spread out her wings, and flew gracefully to the sky infront of everyone, infront of everyone, the stared in awe an her beauty and grace and with one kiss to the boy and the aunt, she flew away to be found again. The Aunt when on a journey to find her, so did her children and their children. Each time meeting The Maiden bird, they lived together, and was a family, and when the time came, she 'died' once more and flew to the sky, to be found once again."

"I'm a going to do that?"

"Not exactly," Sora...You where the first one I ever dared to care about after _him_.

So it's true, everyone I ever loved, or care for, will always leave me in the end. Can I cry? No, It makes me weak...So why are those dear tears coming now? Why am I so weak.

Don't get attached, never get attached, I failed at that. I'm sorry I didn't fullfil my promise. I'm sorry.

"Why not? Didn't Mr. Maggie promise?"

"He said he'll try. Lie down and close your eyes for me." Her back fell againt the bed and waited, closing her eyes.

I hovered over her and kissed her forehead..I don't care, I convinced myself. I only knowned her for just a week.

"I'm sorry Sora," I want this tear to be the last, as it fell on her forhead, she reached out and touched my hair.

"I remember Mr. Maggie." You do? "I don't know where he is, I can't see him, I can't see anything, but he was my first friend, I love him very much, he is very dear to me, I love you Mr. Maggie"

I love you too Sora. "Mr. Maggie loves you too."

"Promise?"

"I pinkie promise," and led her pinkie to mine. "Now it's time for you to fly Sora."

"Okay.."

"Close your eyes."

"Okay."

"Do you hear that?"

"Here what?" She asked me.

"The wind, it is rushing against you, your wings are so big, the stretch out on and on."

"They do?"

"Yes. The birds are singing and sharing there stories with you, they helped you fly up there, the sun is cascading over you, and you feel the shine against your feathers. Close yours eyes and feel, feel the caress of the winds, the rushing of the waves below? Can you feel it? You're flying."

"I am..I'm flying, Mr. Maggie I'm finally flying, thank you Mr. Magge for fullfilling my wish, you can truley to anything! I love you Mr. Maggie, I can fly now, high in the sky, where I won't be judged or have to cry in pillows, I can cry in the clouds, without fear, I can feel it, everything looks so small from up here, even Mr. Maggie."

"Hey Sora it's Mr. Maggie," I hugged her tightly.

"Oh Mr. Maggie! You came back! You fullfilled my wish! Can you come with me to the sky?"

"No I can't darling, the sky is not for me."

"Okay, but you can come visit me, or I'll come visit you, I love you Mr. Maggie."

I love you too darling.

"Me too, darling."

"Mr. Maggie can I tell you what's in the sky?"

"Sure, but Happy Birthday Sora, you are now 11," I smiled, "I'll be right back, I'll go get you your present."

"Okay, I will wait for you."

I headed to my car and got the little stuffed bird.

"This is for you," Her sight has come back, thank god.

"Oooh it's another bird! This bird will be named Magnus."

"Magnus?"

"I like the name Magnus, Mr. Maggie."

"I see then, Magnus it shall be." I nodded as she hugged me as we sat on the bed.

"Tori is now yours Mr. Maggie, just like I promised, the one who can make me fly gets Tori, but when I die, can you take Magnus too," I nodded hesitantly. Magnus was slighter bigger than Tori, cleaner too. I made Magnus just for her, the feathers where silk and the eyes where made out of real emerald. Unlike Tori, who had blue marbled eyes and white 'feather'. Magnus had also black ones that resembled me. "I will treasure Magnus, he is the BEST, Tori is yours now."

We talked for alittle more, when she finally said. "Mr. Maggie, I have to go."

"What?" A state of unfamiliar panic ran through me, "what do you mean?"

"They're calling me," she smiled happily.

"What do you mean?" I repeated, but I knew what she ment.

"It's time for me to go with the birds."

No! That's two months from now!

She hugged me as I could feel her smiling, "I love you Mr. Maggie," she stated to me cheerfully, "when I finally come I'll tell you my journey okay? I'll tell you, I promise I will come back to you, maybe not to you physically, but Magnus here will be me, whenever you meet Magnus you will be with me again, I'll come back to you, I promise, I love you Mr. Maggie."

"I l-lo" Then she went limp in my arms.

No you can never come back, you will leave me and never come back. I never said I love you to anyone but _him_.

Kissing her forhead and whiping the long blonde hair out of her face.

As the number of the stars in the heavens. as the number of kaya trees on the mountains. Greater than the numbers of the seven autumn flowers, my beloved child sleeps..

You would have been the second person, but no, you had to die first, it's true, everyone I ever loved, will be lost, I can never find you again Sora, no matter how hard I try, that's why, I will not try at all. The doctors will find her dead, it wasn't my fault, they probably predicted this already. Picking up Tori and Magnus, I left the bulding leaving her behind.

I'm sorry you died girl. You're spirits are in these birds? Don't make me laugh, I'll keep Tori, but Magnus, hmmp.

Throwing the beloved toy as far as I could, it landed somewhere foreign, I didn't look back, no way in hell. She was the past, I love you, dear friend. To bad I'll never meet you again, when I see Magnus I see you? Pathetic, I will never see that thing again...I will never see you again.

To bad I couldn't keep my sorrow in, just shows how weak I am.

"I hate you, I hate everyone," I bit my lip between tears, looking up as the sun rised. "Everyone I loved and did love will be lost," I hate you! I hate all of you, for leaving me alone. "I will never love, it will only hurt me, love is for fools, and I'm no fool." I hate crying, it shows how weak I actually few. But they came, harder and faster. Let me cry out my feelings, even for a little bit. You had to die and leave me alone. All alone. The tears are streaming down my face, trying to wipe the tears where useless.

Sorry darling, I guess I'm just a horrible person.

I left, not looking behind me, or the dead girl in that hospital, or in the vaste green terrain, that we shared memories, let me forget all of it. The past is the past, and you are Sora, important, I love you. That's why, Alec Lightwood, will fall for me, and he will have his heart ripped out, just like me. I'm such a horrible person.

**(Day Seven..)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Alec's POV)<strong>

I decided to take a little walk today, nothing really important, I just needed some fresh air. I was walking near a hospital, it was really pretty, with white walls and many windows, a green terrain of grass everywhere. There was one part with a patheric looking fence, only that part, I wonder why? As I got closer, I felt something beneath my foot.

It was black, I hope it isn't something dead! Squatting down, I picked up the poor thing. It was very black with green eyes. I looked around to see who it belonged to. It's a bird, yup it is. Aww the poor thing, maybe I should leave it here, just in case the owner come back for it. It's so beautiful, the green eyes just staring at you. Maybe I should just keep it, no, it'll make me feel guilty, ummm, okay! I'll keep it, I don't know why, but I have this feeling that it will never be found if I don't pick it up.

"I guess I'll name you something." I pondered about it and looked up at the clear sky. Something white and fast flashed before my eyes, it was big, too big for any bird, maybe I'm imagining things.

"Take care of it."

I looked behind me to find nobody, oh my god, I'm going crazy. Okay a name for this beautiful thing, a name, a name.

Looking up at the sky I saw the white again, blinking it was gone.

"I know! I'll name you..I'll name you. Ummm, aha! From now and then on your name will be Sora, yup Sora, like the sky, just like the sky, Sora."

* * *

><p><strong>Yukie: <strong>*blows nose in a tissue* that was soooo damn depressing, it nearly killed me to write such a thing Sadness to the max. This is actually a chapter in one of many stories I love it so i put it by itself.

Did u all like it? I personally loved it to pieces, longest chapter in my fuckin' life. XD too lazy to go over it, so mistakes should be ignored, unless something is very bothering you It was so sad.

SOO This is how their fates or stuck together XDDD lol

Hope you enjoyed it! If you did, then go check out The Model, this is the 20th chapter of thet story..Has Malec XDD

lol okay i hope you enjoyed this as much as i have and REMEMBER! when u read this, listen to that link on the top, okay, farewell.

And beyond all..REVIEW!

XOXOXOXO


End file.
